


Acceptance

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You’re so radiant, like a sunflower. I could never share you with another.  I would rather pluck out your petals one by one than ever share you, Hide.”





	Acceptance

The ghoul groaned.

Meanwhile, Hide blinked confusedly. He stood up – walking over, to the bed. He knelt down – brushing ashen locks, tucking them away. He then reached forward – kissing Haise’s forehead, thoughtfully tender.

However, Hide’s embrace deepened. He’s sprawled suggestively – held close, in-between Haise’s legs. He submitted and surrendered – laying back, inviting Haise coyly. He sighed and smiled – being stripped, inciting flushed cheeks.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“You’re so gorgeous, Hide.”

“You’re so handsome, Haise.”

XOXO

He held Haise.

His fingernails fluttered frantically – scratching Haise’s back, clawing porcelain skin. His head hanged backwards – eyes half-lidded, lips partially parted. His voice wavered – beautifully breathy, just full of life.

It’s bewitching and beguiling – spellbinding Haise, even encouraging. It’s mesmerizing music – a siren’s song, seductively dangerous. It’s compelling – calling out, kindling abyssal chasms.

“You’re a dream, Hide.”

“W-What kind of a dream, Haise?”

“You’re a lovely daydream, Hide.”

“W-Why am I a daydream, Haise?”

“You’re too good to be real, Hide.”

XOXO

He moaned loudly.

It was unusual – having rough sex, in their relationship. It wasn't normal – definitely different, but not unwelcome. It felt good – overwhelmingly exhilarating, just losing himself senselessly.

It’ll leave marks – beautiful bruises, requiring scarves. He’ll feel sore – agitating aches, that’ll warrant aspirins. He’ll need rest – after care, time spent bedridden. He doesn't care – absentminded right now, too lost lustfully.

“You haunt my nightmares, Hide.”

“W-What do you mean, Haise?”

“You’re a memory I can’t forget, Hide.”

“W-Why would you want to forget me, Haise?”

“You’re too painful to remember, Hide.”

XOXO

He was bound.

He whimpered nervously – thoroughly tangled, inside inhumane appendages. He watched them – slithering around, cleverly coiling him. He didn't struggle – knowing better, that they’ll tighten terribly more.

He felt overstimulated – on the brink, on the edge. He trembled violently – shook severely, as he sobbed. He finally released – alongside Haise, who behaved strangely.

“You’re so radiant, like a sunflower. I could never share you with another. I would rather pluck out your petals one by one than ever share you, Hide.”

“Y-You’re scaring me, Haise.”

“Guess again, Hide.”

“K-Kaneki …"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.

 


End file.
